


Part of the journey

by Tree_no3



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Avengers Feels, Gen, and yeah, is messing with me, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_no3/pseuds/Tree_no3
Summary: When I drift off, I'll be dreaming about you





	Part of the journey

Tony can feel himself fading with every breath. His lungs draw in air, but somehow it just feels like it’s not enough. In. Out. In. The colors around him blur and swirl, the cold metal against his back the only thing holding him in reality. Then suddenly he’s lifted.  
The harsh cold of the floor fades away and he feels himself rising.  
“Hey Tony, I’ve got you, ok? It’s gonna be ok,” says Peppers voice from far away. Tony is loosely aware of a mask being pressed over his nose and mouth, then feels a rush of relief as his lungs fill with what must be oxygen. He’s placed on a soft stretcher of canvas, and he rocks slightly from side to side as it’s wheeled across the metal grating of the floor.  
Light streams from over head, and Tony winces at the brightness. From somewhere to his left, he hears Rhodes say something about someone’s eyes, and the lights turn off. Tony smiles tiredly. Little pricks of pain in his arm mark the placement of IVs, and he is moved again, now onto an actual mattress. It feels like a cloud.  
“We’ve got you now, Tony, you can rest,” says Pepper. Tony smiles at her blurry form, mumbling something along the lines of “I love you,” she smiles and kisses his forehead, “for a minute I thought you were going to die on me… not that that would get you out of this relationship.” Tony raises an eyebrow at her. “I love you too,” Pepper sighs after a moment, “now go to sleep.”  
Tony smiles as he nods his head to his chest, and slouches away from the cold metal at his back. The metal grating of the floors clang when he falls to the ground. He always wanted to go out with a bang.


End file.
